plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
MC Glory
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see MC Glory (PvZ: AS). MC Glory (喇叭花; pinyin: lǎbāhuā; sometimes officially called DJ喇叭花) is a plant from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He was added in the 1.9 update and he is an event plant which the player can earn by either buying a plant pack or enter a lottery event. He costs 375 sun and attacks zombies by firing high damaging sound waves at them which do 100 damage per shot. Origins MC Glory is based on the morning glory, one of many plants in the ''Convolvulaceae'' family; and a disc jockey (or DJ for short). His Chinese name is a pun on speaker (喇叭) and the morning glory (喇叭花). The morning glory is also known as the speaker flower (喇叭花) in Chinese. Almanac entry Note: In-game, MC Glory deals Heavy damage and his recharge is Mediocre. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, MC Glory produces a large shock wave which pushes back zombies in 3 tiles in front of him and continuously damages zombies which are in front of the shock wave, as well as stunning them until the effect ends. Costumed His shock wave is now three lanes wide instead of one. Level upgrade Strategies As he can deflect soundwaves back from Hair Metal Gargantuar, Bass Zombie and Zombot Multi-stage Masher in any time, he should be placed in front of them because he can protect the plants from being destroyed by soundwaves. However, he has a high sun cost which requires the player to manage their sun well enough to plant him. Gallery DJMGA.PNG|Almanac entry Morningglory HD.png|HD MC Glory Morningglory Costume HD.png|HD Costumed MC Glory ATLASES PLANTMORNINGGLORY 1536 00 PTX.png|MC Glory's textures Imitater Morningglory.PNG|Imitater seed packet Morningglorry Legendary Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost DJ Morning Glory Attack.jpg|Attacking Shockwaved DJMG.jpg|Have himself being attacked by a soundwave and about to deflect it Deflected Soundwave DFMG.jpg|Deflecting the soundwave to a Hair Metal Gargantuar DJMG PF.jpg|His Plant Food effect (Stage 1) DJMG PF2.jpg|Two MC Glories using their Plant Food effect (Stage 2) DJGloryCostumeShop.png|MC Glory's costume Puzzle Piece on Penny's Store costing 30 gems Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese New Plant Cattail Neon Mixtape Tour.gif|Plant Food ability (animated) NEWDJMorningGloryPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Morningglory Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costumed Puzzle Piece DJMorningGloryGhost.jpg|Grayed out MC Glory DJ Morning Glory on a GT.jpg|MC Glory on a Gold Tile Dancing_Morningglory.png|Dancing MC_Glory.Plush.jpg|MC Glory Plush Trivia *His body acts as a speaker during his Plant Food effect and while deflecting shockwaves. *He is the only Chinese-exclusive plant in Neon Mixtape Tour. *If a soundwave targets at him while being fed with Plant Food at the same time, he will reflect the soundwave back as the boosted projectile. **Additionally, he will shoot another boosted projectile while performing its animation. *Before version 1.9.0, his Plant Food effect had Laser Bean's Plant Food effect sound. **In the 2.0.0 update, MC Glory has his own new sound effect. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Legendary plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Immobilizing plants